


How to kiss an Angel

by bigleosis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A lot of kissing, Angst, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Good Omens Holiday Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, They are so in love with each other, goswap2019, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Their first kiss had been an accident.Crowley never had wanted to make Aziraphale uncomfortable, and he was actually happy to see him again in Rome years after the crucifixion. He had missed the angel, which he would never admit out loud.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	How to kiss an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> This is my Good Omens Holiday Swap fic for [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin)  
> I hope you like it! I really had fun writing it!  
> Merry Christmas to you <3
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Andromeda as well <3

**How to kiss an Angel**

**Back in Rome**

Their first kiss had been an accident.  
Crowley never had wanted to make Aziraphale uncomfortable, and he was actually happy to see him again in Rome years after the crucifixion. He had missed the angel, which he would never admit out loud.  
After they’d finished their drinks at the tavern they went for the oysters like Aziraphale had suggested.  
Crowley didn’t like them. Not one bit, and so he gave his own to Aziraphale after he had tried the first one, and now he watched the angel devour his share as well. It was so satisfying to watch Aziraphale eat. He savoured every bite, every piece of those slimy, gooey things. And the sounds he made were very unangelic and made Crowley feel hot under the collar of his toga.  
They didn’t talk much during the meal, and Aziraphale looked up more than once to cast a glance in Crowley’s direction, which made Crowley himself look away quickly.  
After Aziraphale was finished he leaned back and made a happy humming noise.

“You satisfied, Angel?”

Aziraphale gave him a big smile. “Oh yes, dear. Those oysters were scrumptious. You did not like them?”

Crowley made a face. “Hnng… no,” he confessed. “Too slimy for my liking.”

“Oh that’s a pity.”

“Uh… uh yeah.” For a moment they sat in silence again before Crowley cleared his throat. “What would you say to a bath, Angel? We haven’t been to the bathhouses in ages.”

“We’ve never been there together, Crowley,” Aziraphale pointed out.

“Y-yeah? Thought we’ve been. My mistake.” Crowley scratched his chin slightly. “So what do you think? Bath and talking business? We are both here for a reason after all.”

Aziraphale nodded in agreement. “Yes, you’re right. We should go to one of the bathhouses. The day has been so hot and we should get rid of the dirt.”

Crowley had to hide his smirk. If he wanted he could imagine that Aziraphale’s words weren’t innocent at all, and that they could hold every bit of dirty intention he wanted. But he was sure the angel would never think in this kind of direction. It just came with Crowley’s job as a tempter to think like that.  
The demon rose from his chair. “Well, Angel, I know exactly the bathhouse for us.”

Aziraphale gave him a warm smile and followed Crowley’s lead after he had paid their bill.  
The bath wasn’t too far away and they parted ways for a short moment to get changed. They met again at one of the basins, Crowley already lounging in the warm water, towel discarded behind him. Aziraphale took his time, getting rid of his towel and folding it neatly, with his back turned to Crowley, giving him a perfect view of his backside.  
Crowley sent a silent prayer to Satan - God - whoever was listening, that Aziraphale thought his blush came from the hotness around them. He also had to lessen the sudden rush of blood to his nether regions with a minor demonic miracle. Aziraphale was a sight to behold and Crowley would cherish every second he was able to get a glimpse _(or full view)_ of the angel’s creamy white skin.  
When Aziraphale started to turn around, Crowley looked up at the ceiling to give his friend some privacy. When Crowley was sure that Aziraphale was in the water, he looked back down and their eyes met. Aziraphale’s face was flushed as well and some sweat had started to build on his forehead from the warmth around them. Carefully, he swim-walked over to Crowley and sat down on the small bench next to him.  
Crowley inhaled sharply as their elbows and knees touched, and as a new wave of heat rushed through him. Even more embarrassing than that was the small whiney sound that escaped his lips as Aziraphale turned away so he could support himself on his arm at the edge of the basin, turning half his body in Crowley’s direction so he could face him properly.

“So,” the angel started. “What kind of business led you to Rome then?”

Crowley took a deep breath before he answered. “Uh - you know, the usual business. A temptation here, a bit of spreading evil between humans there - the usual stuff. And you Angel? What brought you to Rome?”

Aziraphale gave him a considering look. “If you must know, head office got a hint that your lot is planning something big and they sent me to gather intel on the situation. You don’t happen to know anything about that?”

Crowley shook his head, letting himself sink deeper into the water and leaning his head back against the edge. “Haven’t heard from my lot in ages. Certainly heard of nothing big. So you can relax, Angel. All you have to do is smite me and everything will be fine. Now lean back and finally start to enjoy the bath.”

Aziraphale made a non-commital sound and finally relaxed into the water.

They spent a long time in the bathhouse. The warmth and the small whooshing-noises from the water made Crowley fall asleep. When Crowley woke from his nap some time later, he found Aziraphale swim-walking back to the stairs.

“Whaddaya doing, Angel?” Crowley asked groggily.

“Oh, it’s getting late. I wanted to get my towel before I woke you up, so we could go home. But you woke on your own, so…”

“Hnnn,” Crowley said, stretching himself before he stood, grabbing his towel and wadded to the stairs as well. 

Crowley didn’t watch where he was going as he was wrapping the piece of cloth around his waist to cover himself up a bit. He collided with Aziraphale’s back as he took the last step out of the water, and tried to regain his balance, his arms flailing wildly before he grabbed Aziraphale’s arm. Aziraphale gave a startled yelp, trying to catch them, but failed spectacularly, and when Crowley fell backwards into the water, he pulled the angel with him.

Their lips collided shortly after they broke through the surface of the water. Crowley’s fingers wrapped harder around Aziraphale’s arm, and he closed his eyes with a soft moan, nearly inaudible through the water.  
Crowley’s free arm wrapped around Aziraphale’s middle and pulled him closer, even chasing his lips when the angel started to pull back.  
When they surfaced again, Crowley planted another searing kiss on Aziraphale’s lips, which made Aziraphale whine in the back of his throat, reciprocating the kiss now too. Aziraphale pushed his fingers gently into Crowley’s dark red locks, holding him as close as possible.  
Crowley never had felt or tasted anything like Aziraphale’s lips. They were so soft, like a feather touching him slightly, like a brush of warm wind against his sweaty skin, making goosebumps rise all over it. And he tasted as sweet as honey, as rich as the dark chocolates he had tasted in the _(not yet discovered)_ new world.

Crowley broke the kiss this time, but he stayed as close to his angel as possible, because all that his head was screaming right now was: _‘His… Aziraphale was his and his alone!’_

“Aziraphale,” he whispered against the angel’s lips, who still had his eyes closed. “Angel are you alright?”

Aziraphale’s eyes opened slowly. He stared directly into Crowley’s, the blue of his eyes full with emotions.

“I am fine dear,” he answered with a low voice, full of longing and silent promises. “We should get going Crowley,” Aziraphale said and pulled back slowly. 

Crowley was silent for a moment before he started to retreat too. But his hands were still resting on Aziraphale’s skin, not wanting to let go of him. 

“You have to let go,” Aziraphale whispered softly and Crowley did.

Aziraphale took a step back and finally broke the connection between them.  
Crowley felt cold the moment Aziraphale was gone. He already missed Aziraphale’s warm and soft body against his. It had felt so good. And Crowley mourned the loss of it - but he knew what risk they would take if they wanted to be together like this. What it meant for them if they would be discovered.  
And all he wanted to do was keep his angel safe.

They both walked back to the edge of the pool and climbed the stairs without a word. They met again after they’d changed into their togas.

“Guess I’ll see you around, Angel,” Crowley said before he turned and walked away, ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest.

**~*~**

**Those damn crêpes**

Aziraphale yelped when Crowley pressed him against the wall of his flat back in London, pushing all air out of his lungs.

“Crowley,” he croaked.

The demon growled at him, pressing him even further against the wall.

“What the fuck, Angel! What did you think when you popped over the chanel, dressed like that! Did you even think at all? Did you think about me? What it would feel… HOW I would feel when you got discorporated?”

Crowley let go of him and turned away. Aziraphale sagged down a bit and took a deep breath.

“Crowley,” he said again, softer this time and still a bit breathless. “What got into you?”

Crowley turned around fast, his face contorted in anger. “What got into me?! You really have to ask that! I nearly had to watch how you got beheaded …”

“Inconveniently discorporated …”

“BEHEADED Aziraphale! What got into you, to go over there, dressed like that?” He gestured wildly at Aziraphale’s outfit. “Did you have an urgent deathwish or something like that? And don’t come at me with, ‘I got peckish’.”

Aziraphale was silent for a long time, seemed to consider his next words very carefully. Crowley could see how nervous he was, already wringing his hands in his usual manner.

“I,” he started. “I wanted to see you.” Aziraphale’s voice was tiny, barely a whisper.

Crowley’s heart stopped beating for a second there, before it restarted with doubled effort.

“Y - you wanted to see me?” Crowley repeated, flabbergasted. It took a moment and the anger he had felt a few moments ago started to rise again. “You wanted to see me? And instead of choosing the easy way and sending someone to get me, or arrange a meeting, you try and get yourself killed? Why Angel? I don’t understand!”

Aziraphale seemed to be on the verge of tears. “I don’t understand it myself! I… I just had the urgent need to see you. I wanted to - to talk to you, I …”

And then it hit Crowley - hard. “You missed me,” he said with awe in his voice, his eyes getting wide behind his glasses, and Aziraphale shut his mouth, staring at Crowley like he was a ghost.

“I - I suppose I did,” Aziraphale confessed, blushing violently after the words had left his mouth.

Crowley closed his eyes for a second, before he opened them again and walked over to the angel. Aziraphale stood frozen on the spot, shaking slightly as Crowley stopped in front of him.

“Angel,” Crowley started softly, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly. “Angel you must know, you must be able to sense, what I feel for you. Don’t you, Angel?” Aziraphale’s hand shook in his, and Crowley squeezed it tightly. “Ever since that kiss in Rome I’ve been thinking about it. I know we never talked about it, but Aziraphale …” 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale pleaded, trying to get his hand back from Crowley.

“No Angel, listen,” Crowley said, crowding into Aziraphale’s personal space. He could feel the others breath against his lips. “Just let me tell it to you once. I know we can’t, not now, maybe not ever, but you should have heard it at least once.” Crowley placed his free hand softly on Aziraphale’s cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. “I love you, Aziraphale, Principality and Angel of the Eastern Gate. I know that you are an Angel of Her and that I am a demon, and that I am not supposed to love you, that I shouldn’t be able to love at all. But by Satan and all demons in Hell, I do love you Angel!”

Aziraphale had stopped breathing a while ago, but when Crowley finished talking he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He held onto Crowley for dear life, his free hand fisted in the collar of Crowley’s jacket, and when Aziraphale broke the kiss, a small sob escaped his lips. 

“You stupid, stupid demon!” he whispered against Crowley’s lips, eyes wet with unshed tears. “I love you too. More than anything, and I am sorry that I scared you today. But we can’t do this Crowley. Not now. We wouldn’t be safe.” Aziraphale leaned his forehead against Crowley’s temple and replaced his hand on the demon’s cheek. “One day we will be free. One day we will leave everything behind and we can be together like we want to be. We just need to be a bit more patient.” Aziraphale placed a small kiss on Crowley’s lips. “Can you do that for me, dear?”

All Crowley could do right now was nod. He could be patient, and he would be.  
He would wait for another 6000 years if he had to, if it meant he finally was able to be with his angel.

“I will wait for you,” he promised with another kiss.

Aziraphale smiled into the brief kiss. They parted ways again after this encounter.  
Even when Crowley’s heart was longing for Aziraphale, he would stay true to his words and be patiently waiting for Aziraphale.  
Waiting for them to be finally free.

**~*~**

**Free**

It was over!  
They had averted the end of the earth and their own destruction.

Now they sat together on the couch in Crowley’s flat after they had dinner at the Ritz. They were free and Crowley felt giddy with the possibilities they now had.  
Aziraphale was cuddled close to him, his arms wrapped around Crowley’s waist, his head resting on his chest, his ear directly over Crowley’s heart. Crowley’s fingers carded through Aziraphale’s soft blonde curls. The angel hummed lowly in his throat and pressed his face further into Crowley’s chest. The demon leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

“I can’t believe that we are free now,” he said quietly.

Aziraphale turned his head and looked up at Crowley, a small smile on his face.

“We are,” the angel agreed, raising his hand to cup Crowley’s cheek. “And I will stay with you forever now. Whatever they’ll throw at us, we will face it together. No matter what She will say or threaten me with, nothing will turn me away from you. You are my missing half Crowley, you always have been. And now that we are free, I will never let you go.” Aziraphale pushed himself up so he could face Crowley properly, kneeling in front of him.

Crowley eyed him curiously when Aziraphale took his hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “My dear, I have loved you from the day we first met. You never showed my anything less than kindness and gratitude and what it meant to have a friend by my side. And I am so sorry that I’ve disappointed you more than once, that I never confessed my feelings and that I was too afraid to show them. But this is over now, Crowley. I want to show you and the world, Heaven and Hell, how much I love you.”  
Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hand and removed his sigil-ring from his pinky. He took a deep breath before he held it out to Crowley.  
“Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband for the rest of eternity?”

Crowley gaped at him for a short moment, trying to process Aziraphale’s last words.

“You - you want me to become your husband?” he asked, flabbergasted.

“Yes,” Aziraphale answered calmly. “Unless you don’t want to. Then that’s fine with me too, as long as we stay together. As a couple or as friends. Anything you’re comfortable with, my dear boy.”

Crowley made some weird noises before he grabbed the ring from Aziraphale’s palm and put it onto the ringfinger of his left hand. The smile that spread over Aziraphale’s face would have been able to light the whole city of London.

“Is that a yes?” he asked with pure joy in his voice and Crowley shook his head.

“I have the feeling that I’m repeating myself, but how can somebody as clever as you be so stupid?” Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale’s cheeks, yanking him in for their first kiss in freedom. “And to answer your question, Angel: Yes, Aziraphale. A thousand times yes! May they all be damned and turn their backs on us, but I want to be your spouse for the rest of eternity.”

When he closed the barely there distance between their lips again, Crowley was certain that he would never get tired of kissing Aziraphale.

_End_


End file.
